the first maple leave to see
by Aster choi
Summary: Pertemuan diujung perkebunan maple membuat hati seorang byun baekhyun bergetar- Membuatnya mengerti akan penantiannya selama ini berbuah manis- chanyeol Akankah mereka akan saling mencintai walaupun pernikahan itu begitu mendadak?
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Park ChanYeol - EXO  
Byun BaekHyun - EXO

Genre: romance

disclaimer : all of the characters are not mine, but the FF is mine.

Summary :

Pertemuan diujung perkebunan maple membuat hati seorang byun baekhyun bergetar-

Membuatnya mengerti akan penantiannya selama ini berbuah manis- chanyeol feeling

a/n:  
Makasih banget udah mau sempetin baca ff amburadul pertama saya,  
FF ini murni buatan author jadi…  
maaf ya kalau typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alurnya kurang memuaskan, dan bahasa yang rada-rada, author udah mencoba sebisanya

udah ya, gak banyak omong kita langsung aja ke TKP

READY!  
one..

two..

three..

GO!

~~~HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

Angin semilir musim gugur telah menerbangkan hampir semua dedaunan kering dari ranting pohonnya.

Daun yang sudah menguning itu meninggalkan tempat ternyaman mereka demi keseimbangan alam walaupun mengorbankan dirinya.

seperti diriku,meninggalkan tempat ternyamanku korea hanya untuk bertemu sosok konyol itu.  
mengingat aku bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul dengan lingkungan.

Namanya Park chanyeol, orang yang akan menjadi suami mendadakku-  
(bagaimana tidak mendadak! baru sebulan yang lalu aku melihat fotonya yang.. err~ agak tampan itu.  
sebenarnya appa dan eomma sudah lama mengenalkanku pada sosok yang belum pernah aku dengar suaranya itu, hanya saja aku terlalu malas untuk mendengar celoteh eomma tentangnya, sampai 2hari yang lalu appa mengatakan akan menikahkan ku dengan park chanyeol. dan parahnya undangan telah tersebar, dan pernikahan berlangsung 2hari lagi terhitung mulai sekarang. GILA!)

Tapp..

Tapp..

Tapp..

kaki kurusku melangkah dengan ringan, ahh tidak! Ini bahkan sangat ringan. Serasa terbang diatas hamparan dedaunan kering  
Ini pertama kalinya aku disini, disebuah perkebunan maple. tepatnya di Kanada  
sebuah tempat yang aku kenal lewat internet,  
hmm.. Tidak asing!

setidaknya begitu!

walaupun aku masih kesal dengan keputusan appa yang seenaknya mengemasi barangku dan menendangku dari rumah dengan cara yang halus. -menyebalkan-

kini manik hazelku tengah mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh arah perkebunan maple ini.  
Bibir kecilku mulai menghitung satu persatu pepohonan yang kulewati  
Angin berhembus lagi, membelai lembut pipi chubby ku dengan hangat dan dengan sigap aku mengeratkan mantel merah muda kesayangaanku dengan posesif.

langkah kakiku terhenti..  
Manik hazelku kini menangkap sosok gelap diujung perkebunan maple.  
Sosok yang begitu membuatku mati penasaran dibuatnya.  
sosok yang tinggi menjulang itu mulai mendekat kearah dimana aku terdiam, terdiam karena sibuk mengendalikan kerja jantungku yang berlebihan

1Langkah..

2Langkah..

3Langkah..

**_DEG _**

setetes embun dingin dari nirwana menetes didalam sanubari, meluluhkan kekerasan hatiku tentangnya.  
batin hatiku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh.  
-semacam rindu yang tak terbalas-  
Cihh.. bahkan aku tak pernah mengenalnya

namun kali ini, aku berfikir dua kali.

sosok itu semakin dekat,

Entah sudah berapa langkah kaki panjangnya berjalan, yang kutahu sekarang ia berada 2langkah lagi dariku

sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah pohon dengan nakal mengekspos lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna bagai pahatan seni tanpa cela, seakan ingin membuatku berdecak kagum,  
-Tampan sekali makhluk tuhan yang satu ini!-

**~Obsidian miliknya berwarna merah kecoklatan sangat teduh dan beriak bagai kolam ditengah gerimis , berbeda dengan manik hazel milikku berwarna coklat kemerahan yang berseri-seri.**

~Brunette pirangnya sebatas tengkuk atasnya berbeda dengan surai hitam keungu-anku yang lebih panjang sedikit.

~hidungnya berdiri tegak sempurna.

~alis matanya terlukis melengkung kebawah bagai melindungi obsidian teduhnya dengan posesif.

~bibir peachnya tak begitu tebal ataupun tipis, begitu menggoda.

~dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang amat tinggi itu, yang tengah terbalut sweeter merah hati serta syal rajut yang melingkar manis dilehernya dan celana panjang biru bergambar kartun pikachu.  
Lucu sekali- gumamku dalam hati.  
  
_"are you okay?"_ chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil telapak tangannya sibuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya  
_"eoh?!"_ balasku gelagapan  
ia pun tersenyum,

_"annyeong! aku Park Chanyeol, apakah kau byun baekhyun? "  
" Bagaimana perjalananmu kemari? Apa menyenangkan?"  
"eum, iya.. err- begitulah"  
_chanyeol mengangguk pelan kepalanya mendengar jawaban ku  
_" begitu ya? "_  
ia pun tersenyum,  
_" Baekkie sangat cantik jika dilihat langsung "_ -lanjutnya

Blushh.. wajahku memanas

_" apa? "_

jantungku berdetak tak karuan, sebenarnya perasaan apa ini! kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? errgh~ eomma sepertinya aku telah jatuh hati padanya. -batinku

_"apa aku salah bicara? "_ tanyanya pelan  
aku tak menjawab, masih sibuk mengendalikan perasaan aneh ini.

keheningan pun tercipta ditengah-tengah aku dan chanyeol,  
udara sekitar menjadi lebih dingin, membuat tubuhku sedikit menggigil.

_"ayo ikut denganku! Rumahku 2blok dari sini"_ tawarnya seraya menarik koper kecil yang kubawa sedaritadi  
akupun mengikuti langkah kakinya

_"maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu dibandara"_ manik matanya mengarah pada daun-daun maple yang tengah asyik berguguran

_"tidak apa, aku tau kau pasti sibuk"_ jawabku lembut mengingat chanyeol adalah seorang general manager diperusahaan furniture terbesar dikanada, belum lagi appa nya memiliki pabrik sirup maple dan ia adalah satu-satunya pewaris perkebunan maple yang sedang ku lalui ini.

chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba,  
membuat tubuhku yang lebih kecil darinya terbentur punggung besarnya.

_"baekhyun, apa kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu?"_ pemuda tampan itu tetap tak menolehkan kepalanya kearahku, masih asyik dengan dedaunan yang kini terkulai dikakinya.

_".. err- su-sudah!"_ jawabku agak terkejut.  
chanyeol mulai melangkah lagi, namun kali ini, ia menggandeng tanganku

_"kalau kau masih ragu, lebih baik jangan baekhyun"_

_"Hangat"_ ucapku pelan bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik saat merasakan genggaman tangannya yang begitu lembut tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya.

_"maaf ya, kalau bukan karena orangtua kita pasti kau tak perlu bersusah-susah menemuiku"_

_"aku putuskan untuk menerima pernikahan kita, chanyeollie."_ ujarku tersenyum kearahnya, Obsidiannya membelalak seakan tak percaya mendengar jawabanku

_"kau tak perlu merasa terpaksa, kau bebas menentukan pilihanmu"_ kini ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kearahku,

_"aku tidak terpaksa"_ jawabku tegas,  
_"walaupun waktu itu aku sempat menolaknya."_ lanjutku sembari menggaruk rambut belakangku yang tidak gatal.

~~~~~¤flashback¤~~~~~

_"eomma, kenapa melibatkanku dalam pertemanan kalian dengan keluarga park!"_  
ucapku kesal mengingat eomma ku merencanakan perjodohan ku dengan anak teman mereka dengan alasan mempererat hubungan kekeluargaan. -sungguh konyol-

_"appa dan eomma sudah lama merencanakan ini baek, saat kau baru dilahirkan dan chanyeol yang sudah berumur 3tahun" _balas appa dengan santainya setelah meneguk secangkir kopi pagi.

mataku melebar tak percaya.

_"aku bahkan tak mengenalnya appa."_

_"kau kan melihatnya setiap hari dikamarmu sayang, foto-foto yang selalu dikirim langsung oleh calon mertuamu itu di update setiap hari."_ celoteh eomma

kulihat appa berfikir sejenak, meletakkan korannya diatas meja.

_"begitu ya!memang sih foto-foto itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh. eung- Baiklah, besok kau akan appa kirim ke kanada, untuk mengenal chanyeol lebih dekat sebelum hari pernikahan dan eomma mu akan memberi tahu segalanya tentang chanyeol, iya kan yeobo?"_

aku mengerucutkan bibirku dihadapan eomma yang menganggukkan omongan appa tanpa merasa sungkan.

_"eomma! Aku tidak mau dipaksa seperti ini"_ aku merengek pada eommaku yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya

_"berhentilah seperti anak kecil baekhyun, umurmu itu sudah 22 tahun  
lagi pula chanyeol sangat tampan dan terpelajar. Kau akan jatuh cinta padanya."_ jawab eomma tak kalah santai dengan appa

_"sayang, ini adalah pemberitahuan bukan penawaran"_ tutur eomma tanpa berkedip dari layar ponselnya

_"menyebalkan sekali ! tak berprikemanusiaan."_ runtukku sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki dengan keras menuju kamar.

~~~~¤flashback off¤~~~~

_"aku- aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama "_ chanyeol memegang bahuku dengan lembut, merasa tak percaya ia menatap hazelku dengan intens, seakan mencari kebohongan didalamnya, namun nihil..  
dan setelahnya ia tersenyum hangat

senyum kembali terukir diwajah tampannya, dengan cepat ia merengguh tubuhku kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

_"aku akan berusaha."_ tangan nya dengan lembut membelai surai hitamku  
akupun melingkarkan tanganku dipinggang seorang park chanyeol dengan nyaman, sambil menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang manly namun manis membuatku semakin terlena.

Dan pada saat itu juga aku membulatkan tekadku untuk menikahi chanyeol. Pria yang sempat aku kutuk lama sebelum kami bertemu.

.

_"ayo masuk"_ tawar chanyeol padaku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.  
_"baik"_ akupun mengindahkan tawaran sipemilik rumah kaca ini dengan gaya malu-malu kucing.  
_"kau tahu kan appa dan eomma ku pergi menemui orangtua mu diseoul, jadi hanya ada kita berdua disini"  
_aku menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti sebagai jawaban.

Hazelku terbelalak dengan apa yang sedang kulihat,  
Mata kucingku dengan intens mulai melahap semua hal yang ada dimansion milik keluarga park, kutatap lekat-lekat setiap sudut rumah yang bahkan layak disebut istana itu- begitu mempesona.

_"kau mau minum apa?_ _teh atau kopi?"_ tanya si Brunette meruntuhkan khayalan ku.  
_"aku mau jus apel"_ jawabku sekenanya setelah melihat buah-buahan segar tersusun rapi dimeja dapur,  
chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya sebentar setelah mendengar permintaanku. lalu tersenyum seakan memaklumi sifatku yang memang kurang wajar saat ini.

"baiklah tuan byun yang cantik, mohon tunggu sebentar."- titah chanyeol sambil melenggang kedapur

**_BLUSH-_** wajahku memerah entah semerah apa saat mendengar chanyeol memujiku cantik

_"eum.. t-tidak pakai gula ya"_ tambahku dengan wajah tanpa dosa

_"siap laksanakan"_ chanyeol memberikan tanda hormat seakan aku adalah kapten pelayar, akupun terkekeh kecil.

dia sungguh menawan. -batinku

.

_"silahkan menikmati jus tomatmu tuan cantik"_  
_"terima kasih_" ucapku seraya mengeluarkan uang tip kepada chanyeol dengan wajah tertunduk

**_sebenarnya eomma selalu melarangku untuk memberikan uang tip kepada pelayan toko diseberang rumah, menurutnya itu akan menimbulkan kurangnya profesionalisme seorang pelayan. Namun saat ini dengan refleks aku mengeluarkan uang 1000won dari saku mantelku._**

_"maaf nona, tapi uangmu tidak laku disini, ini adalah kanada seharusnya dollar yang kau berikan."_ chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah calon istrinya yang entah terlalu polos atau sedikit bodoh.

_"Bodohnya aku." _runtukku membatin

aku mulai memutar otakku yang memang agak lamban jika sudah diujung tanduk. Dan aha! seakan ada lampu 1000watt berdiri diatas kepalaku.

_"maaf."_  
aku mengerucutkan bibirku  
-lucu- tak lupa sambil menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam-  
(akting yang sering aku gunakan saat aku telat masuk mata pelajaran kuliah.)

_"kau sangat menarik byun baekhyun."_  
Oh astaga! respon chanyeol sangat berbeda dengan respon semua orang yang pernah menjadi korban trik anak kucingku- yang bahkan sudah pernah menaklukan mahluk paling menyeramkan sekalipun- Cho Kyuhyun seonsaengnim!

Sang mentari mulai menghilang dari peraduannya dengan perlahan, seakan enggan meninggalkan tempat ternyamannya di bumi dan menjanjikan hari esok yang lebih cerah, langitpun mulai bersemu merah bagai mengungkapkan kemaluannya karena menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan antara bumi dan matahari.

_"indah sekali sunset dirumahmu, yeol."_  
kini aku tengah terduduk disofa putih yang diletakkan didepan pintu kaca yang menghadap balkon kamar milik chanyeol- calon suamiku.

_" aku melihatnya setiap hari dibalkon kamarku ini."_

_" aku iri. "  
_  
_"..eum.. apa kau ingin tidur disini baekhyun?_ _Kalau iya, aku akan pindah ke kamar yang lain."_ chanyeol mendudukan dirinya tepat disampingku seraya memberikanku segelas cokelat hangat.

_"jangan! Tidurlah disini, pernikahan kita akan tiba lusa hari, jadi aku membutuhkanmu"_

_" baiklah baek, aku mengerti ."_

.

matahari sudah berlalu, berganti dengan rembulan dengan cahaya redupnya  
walaupun begitu, ia tetap dengan gagah menerangi para bintang-bintang yang mengelilinginya.  
Dan Mereka terlihat jelas dimataku

_"belum tidur ya?"_  
chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, dan berjalan Kearahku yang tengah memandangi atap kaca tranparant yang memperlihatkan langit gelap yang dihiasi bintang-bintang

_"apa kau tau tentang gugusan bintang?"_ tukasku tak menjawab pertanyaan si brunete pirang

_"apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang bintang? tanyakanlah. "_

_"bintang yang paling terang itu- apa namanya?"_

chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya disampingku, ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas atap

_"bintang yang itu ya?"_ telunjuknya menunjuk bintang yang aku tanyakan

_"iya benar, lalu apa namanya?"_

_"cantik sekali"_ aku menautkan kedua tanganku  
ia terkekeh pelan,

_"kau juga tak kalah cantik"_ ucap chanyeol dengan pelan bahkan terdengar berbisik, seketika aliran darahku naik sampai ke wajah, ohh~ pasti pipiku sudah merona mendengarnya, jantungku berdegub tak karuan

_" eum.. kau bahkan membaca sejarah yunani yeol? "_  
pertanyaanku dianggukkan olehnya

_"hanya sebuah keisengan disore hari sayang"_

**_Blush~ _**aku mematung sesaat merasakan tangan chanyeol membelai surai hitamku.

beberapa menit kemudian, kami merasa canggung.

chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur ku menuju sofa diseberang. namun entah kenapa tanganku menarik lengan piyama nya.

_" tidak, tidurlah disini yeol " _tukasku menghalangi pergerakkannya

_" tapi kita- "_

_"sstt.. Kau pikir aku tega melihat calon suamiku menggeliat diatas sofa"_

chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti  
_"terima kasih"_ balasnya lalu berbaring tepat disampingku

Hening. .

bahkan jangkrik pun tak berani mengusik suasana hening dikamar ini.  
sebuah suasana yang mampu membuat orang mudah terlelap

tapi Aku merasa yakin chanyeol belum tertidur saat ini, hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk mengajakku mengobrol  
_" park chanyeol "_ ucapku memecah keheningan  
_"kau belum tidur kan tuan park?"_ aku memiringkan tubuhku menghadap wajah chanyeol yang tertutup lengan kirinya

ia pun menoleh- _"ada apa baekki? "_

_"kenapa- err.. kenapa kau menerima perjodohan kita?"_ tanyaku memperhatikannya yang kembali keposisi awalnya

dan hening pun menyelimuti, chanyeol masih belum mau membuka suaranya.

_"kau tidak tidurkan chanyeollie?"_ tanyaku mulai gusar

_"ehmm~ "_ chanyeol menggeliat, mengubah posisinya menjadi miring. Seketika juga ia memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leherku.

_"aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap hari baek."_ bisiknya tepat ditelinga yang berhasil membuat ku membatu

_"eunggh~ yeol, i-itu membuatku eungh~geli."_ aku sedikit mendesah saat chanyeol menciumi leherku

_"tidurlah baek, aku akan memberitahu mu alasanku besok pagi."_ -ujarnya tanpa ingin merubah posisinya yang memelukku seakan takkan ada hari esok.


	2. Chapter 2

cast :

EXO Park Chanyeol

EXO Byun Baekhyun

disclaimer : The characters are not mine, its belong's to god^_^ but this FF is mine!

original story from KamiraChoi

a/n : annyeong!

author mau nerusin ff chanbaek a.k.a baekyeol nih! *tebarbunga*

genre nya juga masih romance unyu-unyu :p

kalau gitu langsung ajadech ke TKP.

Ready!

one..

two..

three..

~Happy reading~

ngiiing~

"eumph.. hoamm."

suara desisan uap teko membangunkannya dari alam mimpi, membuka sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya. Hanya untuk membiasakan retina menerima seberkas cahaya yang masuk,

setelah sempurna disigapnya selimut yang membalut malamnya dan melangkah untuk menemui sosok malaikat didapur tanpa berfikir untuk mencuci wajah terlebih dahulu.

tenang saja, hal itu tak mengganggu wajah tampannya sama sekali.

seakan tak sabar melihatnya, chanyeol terburu-buru membuka pintu,

selama kakinya melangkah memori otaknya kembali mengulang kejadian semalam.

Memikirkan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh baekhyun, sosok yang selama ini hadir dimimpi chanyeol tanpa absen

langkahnya terhenti tepat menghadap baekhyun yang sibuk menuangkan air panas kedalam cangkir-cangkir berisi bubuk kopi,

aroma sedap menggelitik hidungnya untuk segera menyesap sampai tetes terakhir.

namun itak ingin melewatkan momen indah ini, dirogohnya kantung celana dan mendapati sebuah benda persegi panjang tipis berwarna hitam, lalu membidikkan kamera tepat kearah sosok yang tengah menggunakan apron merah muda yang sangat cocok dengan tubuh rampingnya.

cekrik (suara kamera)

"park baekhyun yang kucintai."

begitulah nama yang diketiknya untuk mengisi judul foto baekhyun yang ia ambil sendiri dengan tangannya untuk pertama kali, mengingat ia selalu mendapatkan foto baekhyun dari eomma nya sejak 2bulan yang lalu,

jauh sebelum chanyeol melihat foto baekhyun, ia selalu merasakan sosok mungil baekhyun tersenyum dimimpinya.

membuatnya jatuh cinta pada bayangan mimpi baekhyun,

ia pernah berjanji akan mencari sosok itu dengan nyata, memeluknya erat dan akan menikahinya, namun semua hampir saja lenyap setelah orang tuanya mengatakan akan menjodohkannya dengan teman kecil ayahnya.

hati nya seakan berteriak tidak, namun mulutnya berkhianat

ia tak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya yang selama ini selalu mencintainya dari kecil.

chanyeol menuruti perkataan ayahnya tanpa ingin mengubur sosok cantik dimimpinya setiap malam.

.

.

" kau sudah bangun?" suara manis baekhyun menginterupsi chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dengannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "ini masih pukul 6pagi, kenapa sudah beranjak dari ranjang kita?" tanya si brunette menggoda

"aku tak bisa tidur semalam, jantungku berdegub kencang yeol," jawab si mungil malu-malu

alih-alih tertawa mendengarnya, chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mendekati baekhyun, mengecup keningnya lembut

yang dikecup pun hanya menutup matanya terhanyut akan kasih sayang yang disalurkan calon suami nya.

"baek, aku lapar! Kau masak apa?" tanya si brunette melepaskan kecupan nya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dimata baekhyun namun ia menepisnya

"aku hanya buat kopi hitam dan roti panggang yeol- duduklah"

simungil menarik lengan sibesar untuk duduk disalah satu kursi, dan ia duduk tepat didepan kursi si besar.

"srupphh~ akhh.." pikiran si brunette seakan jernih kembali saat kopi hitam mengalir ditenggorokannya.

"kopi buatanmu sangat pas, omong-omong darimana kau tau setiap pagi aku selalu meminum kopi? Apa kebetulan saja?"

"err- itu, eum.. Ibu mu eum~ ia yang memberi tahu ku" jelas baekhyun malu-malu

chanyeol tersenyum menatap manik baekhyun yang jeli.

"warna matamu merah baek, seperti daun maple" seru chanyeol tanpa mau mengubah posisinya yang memandang baekhyun posesif

"jinjja? Matamu juga yeol, berwarna coklat gelap"

"apa seperti daun maple juga?"

yang ditanya pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya malu.

"aku akan mandi dan akan berangkat ke perkebunan appa, kau tidak apa kan kalau aku pergi kerja?" tanya si brunette setelah menghabiskan roti dan kopi paginya

"aku tidak apa, cepatlah mandi. Semua orang pasti sudah menunggu pimpinannya." jawab si mungil bijak

"aku pasti akan merindukanmu sayang" chanyeol mencium aroma surai baekhyun dengan khidmat.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa sempurna, chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Pakaiannya selalu simple setiap hari, sebuah kemeja berwarna biru langit serta celana panjang hitam, rambutnya tertata rapi. gaya rambut blonde nya adalah Men's Oblique Bangs Short Straight,

dirinya tak pernah mau berpenampilan berlebihan, sosoknya selalu sederhana dan selalu berwibawa, ia mengaku menirunya dari sang ayah tercinta.

saat chanyeol akan menyematkan dasi dikerahnya, ia mendengar baekhyun menelpon seseorang ditelepon, sesekali terdengar suara tawa merdunya,

tak sampai 3menit, percakapan mereka berakhir

baekhyun menyadari sosok chanyeol dibelakangnya

"yeol, tadi ibumu menelpon. Katanya ia sudah memilih baju pengantin kita"

tangan baekhyun ikut membantu chanyeol mengikat dasinya

"jinjja? Aku kira mereka sudah mendapatkannya jauh sebelum ini."

"selesai, dasi mu sudah rapi yeol."

"terima kasih,"

chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun kemudian turun ke batang hidungnya, lalu hidungnya dan mendarat dibibir baekhyun yang merekah seperti mawar,

kini mereka terhanyut terbawa perasaan, detak jantung chanyeol bergetar hebat begitu pula dengan baekhyun.

Ia semakin mantab untuk menikah dengan chanyeol esok hari.

setelah bergelut dengan mesra akhirnya baekhyun sadar untuk melepas chanyeol yang harus bekerja.

"yeol, berangkatlah sayang"

"baik, aku akan segera pulang sayang, tunggulah aku dengan senyum manismu. Dan aku akan meminangmu esok."

chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir baekhyun dan segera pergi

.

.

.

sepeninggalnya chanyeol, baekhyun merasa melupakan sesuatu namun ia tak menghiraukannya.

Sampai ia meneguk segelas susu pisang dilemari es chanyeol, ia menepuk keningnya serentak

"astaga, aku lupa menanyakan alasan chanyeol."

Baekhyun meniup poni rambutnya, "apa dia juga lupa atau sengaja mengerjaiku?" pikirnya sebal

"awas saja nanti! Akan ku hukum sampai ia berlutut. Ohh~baekhyun lihatlah dirimu sekarang! Kau akan menjadi nyonya park." Semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi chubby nya saat bercermin

To Be Continued..

Review Juseyo^_^


End file.
